Love Bites And Prophecies
by Pixiestick88
Summary: A little smut oneshot of Dramione naughyness. Draco spends one night with a goddess and becomes obsessed. Rated M


Hello all.

Again another fanfic of mine, I finished years ago but never had the nerve to put it up. English is my first language so please forgive my spelling and Grammar mistakes.

I am no writer but I love being creative.

All Characters Belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a tad bit.

One shot.

Charters OOC

Dramione

Rated M for SMUTTYYYYNESSS and swearing and drug use.

Oh and a tad Ron and Harry bashing.

* * *

The preparations for tonight's events where going smoothly as Draco watched, arms folded against his chest, the house elves scurrying about as they decorated the large Manor.

Draco groaned as he felt an elbow quickly poke him in the ribs, glaring at the elbows owner Malfoy clenched his teeth as he threatened the Italian with a wide grin across his face

"Do it again Zabini and you'll lose a very important appendage" he growled

"Dude your the one who looks like he's lost his so quit mopping, for Merlin's sake it Halloween you should be pleased, how many wizards can say they have the Vindictive Veela's (A wizarding female music group) performing at their party tonight?" Blaise replied

Draco rolled his eyes, he should be impressed he'd gotten them, not that he couldn't afford it, he was Draco Malfoy after all. Soul living heir to the Malfoy wealth and owner of the Malfoy company (Specializing in wizarding law and order, no longer just a law firm for creepy death eaters) Something Draco had manged over the past five years since Voldywort's death, since his parent's unfortunate but timely death, after graduating Hogwarts and since HER!

Damn it, it was happening again, why couldn't he just forget her for once in his life? He had it all, money, extremely good looks (the prophet naming him most sexiest bachelor this year), witches practically throwing themselves at him and sometimes to his disdain a best friend for life in Blaise Zabini.

"Mate your doing it again, snap out of it!" Blaise elbowed Draco again

"Its not that damn easy Blaise, I swear she cast a lust charm on me" Draco growled, his perfectly arched eyebrows knitting together in annoyance

"Impossible, that was 5 years ago, it would of warn off, besides St Mungo's have said beside your shitty Tattoo and those scars on your back, your perfectly fine, not a trace of potion, hex or charm on you."

"Then what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Where do I start?" Blaise chuckled

"Oh fuck off, if your not going to help"

Sighing Blaise placed a hand on his friends tightened shoulder

"Have you thought its Lov.

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence"

"Why? What is so fucking bad with being in love?"

"Im Draco fucking Malfoy, I don't fall in love remember!"

"Oh so sorry your majesty but like us simple mortal men you too could be stung by cupid's vicious arrows" Blaise retorted at his still sulking friend

"It doesn't make sense, it was one night, how the hell could I be in love with a women I barely knew? Fuck she didn't even give me her name!" Draco stated now worried more so then ever at the increasingly growing memories and emotions he held for said witch.

* * *

 ** _5 years and a couple of months earlier..._**

 _Draco was standing by the bar drinking his glass of dragon's breath (stronger then fire whisky with less burn), he was bored. He watched his friend dance with who he thought to be Pansy, but with the costumes and mask's it proved impossible for him to be 100% sure._

 _It was the victorious end of war ball, held specially by the Ministry to celebrate and rejoice in the demise of Lord Voldyfart. Many Death Eaters who turned to the light in the end had also been invited to this extravagant event but due to still lingering hostility between the survivors the Ministry had to decided on a costume and masked theme, making everyone feel more at ease, that and the numerous Aurors attending and protection charms on the Castle the ball was held in. Draco wasn't sure who's castle it was but it was almost as impressive as his own Manor,_ _ **almost**_ _._

 _Getting frustrated Draco put down his glass and made his way to the castle gardens deciding on having a muggle cigarette (something Blaise had introduced him to back in fourth year, he didn't hate muggles as much as he let on back in school,_ _ **no it was far from it**_ _but his ever revolting parents made it impossible for him to enjoy the non magical world so openly as he had in the past few months since the final battle, he smirked to himself wondering what they'd say if they knew the muggle contraptions now residing in the Manor, a full state of the art entertainment system, t.v, blu-ray player, ps4, wii, stereo with surround sound, it was wonderful every time he brought a new game or movie to watch knowing full well if his parents where alive they'd only drop dead from his muggle interests)_

 _Leaning against the marble balustrade over looking the gardens Draco toke another puff of the cigarette enjoying the ash flavor as it swirled down his throat. The drifting music coming from the ballroom made it almost impossible for him to hear the next thing, it sounded like a growl, only more human, then a frustrated groan. Curious he put out the cigarette and made his way down the stairs and followed the path to the tall hedged maze not far from the balcony._

 _Draco came to a stop quickly hiding behind a hedge as he made it to the middle of the maze, curious he stuck his head back round amazed at the sight he met. There standing was the most enchanting witch he'd even seen, her small size did nothing to hide the curves her body held especially with the outfit she wore, it was a Grecian goddess styled cream silk gown wrapped ever so seductively to her body, only enhancing those amazing curves Draco couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from, the dress being held up only by a tiny golden clasp on one shoulder, if he didn't now any better he'd swear there was nothing else underneath the silken fabric. The slit up the side of the dress almost giving him a glimpse of what truly lay underneath._

 _He watched the witch with fascination. He sleek straight hair that had obviously been done up in half braids seem to fly out as she continued her ranting and raving over something. The golden lace mask only intensified her amazing dark honey colored eyes, the golden makeup underneath adding to it. Her lips pouted in the most sexiest way possible._

 _Who the hell was this creature? Running through the list of witches he knew who'd be attending tonight none came to mind, not one, well maybe one from the beautiful brunette hair with streaks of natural highlights running through it but that was impossible, as far as he knew Hermione Granger did not look like THAT! a Grecian goddess descending from Olympus to tease and taunt his own prescience with her intoxicating beauty._

 _No Miss Granger was the frumpy bookworm dating freckled face Weaslebee, her frizzy hair a constant mess and her eyes where a dull very plain brown not deep honey hazel with flecks of gold and green. Not that Granger wasn't interesting if he had to admit it, she was the only women who wasn't afraid to say_ _ **NO**_ _to him and still come off better then himself, his senior years at Hogwarts occasionally fantasizing about ripping that self proclaimed goody two shoes image and making her succumb to his oh so bad boy ways, such as being fucked hard on Professor Snape's desk. He shoke the thoughts away, as far as he was aware Granger was still so pure and wrapped up in being a GOOD Girl and Weasles girlfriend._

 _Remembering seeing him earlier in the ballroom dressed as a Quidditch player along with Pothead who was dressed as a knight in shining Armour, oh how original and presumptuous thought Malfoy, they really where thick clearly self absorbed in their own images, Potter wanting to be every girls dream of a gallant knight to save a damsel in distress while Weasly a Famous quitdditch player that girls practically threw themselves at similar to Viktor Krum, they where pathetic. But he didn't remember seeing the bushy haired Harpy._

 _Draco, himself had chosen his outfit very could of gone the whole bad ass Slytherin in black and opening shirt, or even a Death Eater just to be funny but no he'd gone as something he found not only amusing bringing heated glares from the so called Heroes of the war, but brought many gasps and soft moans from the women attending the nights ball, Blaise said he had balls to do it. Draco was in his own way a Dragon, scale patterned leather pants with no shirt, painted on dragon scales covering parts of his body while the rest glowed naturally that alabascan white, his hair half messed giving him that sexy bed hair look, with a pair of magically grown horns protruding from his forehead, his magically charmed wings folded neatly behind his back along with magical tail, though it had annoyed him earlier in the night so he removed it, refusing to wear a mask he had the scales painted on his forehead and down the sides of his face accentuating his strong hard lines, his chest showed the powerful build of a quidditch player, tall sleek, lean and rippled with lithe muscles. Every girls own fantasy._

 _Finally listening to the hidden goddess Malfoy was intrigued by her cursing_

 _"Fucking Bloody nut case, choosing a stupid blonde over me?"_

 _"Argghh so utterly stupid...to think I was going to give him my...arghhhh...ASSHOLE...he was so fucking worthless...wasting my time...didn't even love him but still...arghhhh im stuck being a fucking damn virgin for life...who the hell would want me!"_

 _Draco's eyes opened when he'd heard he outburst, the temptress was a virgin. Hmm maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring. What he didn't understand was WHO in the right mind wouldn't want this tempting piece of fruit clearly so willing._

 _Stepping forward as he leaned against one of the hard marbled archways he finally spoke_

 _"Such language for a enchanting goddess!"_

 _The goddess spun, eyes wide as shock then surprise crossed her face followed by anger_

 _"Malfoy how long have you been there?" Her voice still tainted with anger but something else, it was lustful,wanting teasing. Wait she knew who he was...well der he was Draco fucking Malfoy but still who was she?_

 _"Long enough to know you want to be rid of something desperately!" He smirked_

 _Her face blushed furiously, she seem to stammer._

 _Hermione Granger starred at the amazing sight in front of her. Trying to mentally slap herself. But come on! he was half naked in front of her, look at those amazing abs! They looked like perfectly scuplted marble, and his arms can you just immagine being held close by them? Her inner voice spoke._

 _Ever since the war had ended Hermione had finally taken the time to realize she was in fact a teenager, close to being a women, one with sudden needs and urges. The adrenaline of living each day like it was her last fighting for her life was now turned to extreme lustful heat constantly burning._

 _After Ron n herself had agreed to date she'd decided he'd be her first, and TONIGHT was supposed to be the night, thing was RON had decided she not was what he WANTED. Not that she cared really, to be honest she'd grown bored of Ron within a week of dating._

 _Trying to spice things up she tempted him with the possibilities of what they could do in bed. But Ron's thoughts where just as simple and boring as normal. He wanted a safe normal sex life, but Hermione couldn't help at the thought of being wild and crazy, of being fucked hard and fast of being teased to the point or orgasm, making her beg for it, yet Ron only paled at said suggestions. Finally dumping her for the save little bimbo Lavender a week ago._

 _Hermione didn't really care but she wanted to lose this heated tension. She felt her very nerves being pulled so tight like a coiled spring inside ready to exploded and burst forth but words from creepy Slytherins and Death Eaters had made her believe no one besides Ron would want to take the chance of sleeping with her. All because they thought she was a dirty mud-blood._

 _It was so infuriating, since the Number One mud-blood hater was mere meters from her, his toxic presence causing an involuntary shudder of pleasure, damn her womanly desires, she knew even though he was a slimy git he was still a fucking damn sexy one. No wonder women threw themselves at him, he was literally an Adonis reincarnated. His smoldering silver eyes bored into her own another shiver running down her spine._

 _Wait, why was he looking at her with a lustful gaze?_

 _No WAY!...Was he considering?... Maybe? FINE he wanted to play lustful beast then she would give him exactly what he desired, hopefully gaining her own desires, what was more sexy then losing her virginity to the bad boy Slytherin .And was was more naughty then tainted said pure blood with her own._

 _"Tell me goddess why in such a haste to be rid of your innocence?" Draco asked, he was curious, yea ok he'd had his fair share of them but something inside told him he couldn't rush this one, he had to actually please her, this wild creature needed someone to tame her in the most pleasurable way possible. He smirked at the idea of being thought of tamer._

 _Placing her hands on her hips, jaunting one to the side "(a sexy stance she'd mastered)_

 _"Why so curious about my innocence Malfoy?" She asked back. What was he up to and since when did Malfoy call her a goddess? Did he not know who she was?.Maybe this would be easier then she thought, but still playing hard to get, she wasnt going to throw herself at him even though she desperately wanted to._

 _She watched as he stepped closer, his movements similar to a jungle cat stalking its prey, powerful, lithe and oh so sexy she thought._

 _He was closer to her now. Breathing in her beautiful scent, mandarins, mangoes and vanilla. It was mouth watering. He looked down into her honey eyes seeing the lustful gaze she bore, oh this was simply heavenly thought Malfoy. His pants becoming tighter as his cock grew hard with the thought of being inside this goddess._

 _He seem to of lost focus almost, she was that intoxicating, not even bothering with the fact that she knew him yet he still didn't know her._

 _"What if I expressed concern? Would you believe me if I said an innocent goddess should not go around shouting how she'd like to just give it up? Any unworthy loser could easily hear you and take that from you"_

 _Raising her eyebrows she replied haughtily_

 _"You mean a loser like you?"_

 _He scoffed then began walking slowing around her taking in entire form, so petite in all the right places, so beautiful and tempting._

 _"No my dear I am not such a man, I am more" He said to her once again standing in front of her, watching her curious gaze he continued_

 _"No my sweet, I would much rather be offered, never forcing or taking such a treasure from you unless asked, and ask you will," He said with a smirk knowing full well his charms would work...or so he thought_

 _"You are to presumptuous, I'd rather let someone like (thinking of someone he knew would protest against) Neville take my innocence as you so nicely put it." Smirking back at him glad to see the reaction she received_

 _Draco couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy rush through his blood, something over taking him._

 _"Like hell i'd let that bumbling oaf take whats mine!" He said through clenched teeth, without thinking Draco reacted on instinct, grabbing both of her arms as he pulled her against his hard chest, leaning down capturing her lips in a searing, possessive and passionate kiss._

 _Hermione almost yelped from the sudden attack but was stopped by his lips forcing themselves down onto her own. To her surprise they where warm, searing and oh so yummy, nibble her bottom lip she slowly let him in to her heated mouth, his tongue fighting for dominance over hers._

 _His hands no longer gripping hers for dear life as one hand went to her neck, his fingers playing with her messy plaits pulling them as her face went up, his mouth tracing heated kisses down her jaw, neck and shoulder. She moaned softly as his other hand stoked her hip, tracing down her back then squeezing her bum._

 _He alarmingly pulled back_

 _She knew why, he'd felt no underwear, no line, no extra fabric nothing. Letting the lustful vixen inside of her take over she gently pushed him back a little, then went to her shoulder clasp, with one pinch the fabric fell freely to the ground showing him exactly what she was wearing underneath the gown._

 _Nothing, the damn temptress was wearing_ _ **nothing**_ _, he was so surprised for someone claiming to be a virgin, then again maybe she wasnt, maybe she was just playing along hoping to get some smuck into bed, he didn't care, all his reasoning had left the moment his lips had touched hers._

 _He eyes soaked in her essence, she was stunning, her petite little figure was not so petite, her amazing breasts where milky white and although not fake implant large they weren't flat either, resting ever so temptingly their, her flat stomach was slightly sun kissed along with her beautiful legs that seem to go on forever for such a petite girl, then there was that piece of heaven his dick was craving, she was bare, something he didn't have a preference to but damn he wanted a taste. Without thinking anymore he pulled her closely again, kissing her roughly, more moans escaping her beautiful mouth. Starting where he left off he kissed down her neck and finally toke one of her beautiful perfect globes into his mouth._

 _Hermione couldn't believe what was happening, of the things he was doing to her, the things she was so willingly letting him do. She gasped as he bit down on her nipple the pain was oh so exquisite, how could she feel such pleasure for such a small amount of pain? His hot searing mouth now focusing on its twin as his hands traced up and down her inner thighs forcing herself to spread them slowly. She had never felt so hot, so tight so beyond logic, the pleasure was intolerable, she wanted a release from the scorching heat between her legs, but he hadn't even began._

 _Draco smirked again as he heard another gasp followed by more moans, his own cock pulsating with painful desire, it wanted to be engulfed by her wet heat but he pushed it aside from now, not yet he was still only just beginning._

 _Kissing down her stomach, then to place kisses and nibbles on her inner thighs, her legs already shaking from the built up desire, seeing the marble seat behind her he gently pushed her onto it, again kissing and nibbling her inner thighs drawing closer and closer to the center of her fire._

 _Draco toke a second to enjoy her scent, it was musky, sex and pure honey, slowly he licked her lips from bottom to top and back again occasional licking and biting that little nub full of nerves sending more gasps and moans to escape his goddess.. Using his tongue he began opening her lips prying into her sweet opening lapping at the honey that she was offering, god she tasted amazing he thought, forgetting his purpose on pleasuring her he wanted more, becoming greedy with her sweet elixir she offered. His tongue pushing into her tight entrance trying to lick and lap up ever drop of her._

 _Hermione was so close, the sensation of Draco literally eating her out was doing things to her body she never new could be possible. Her hips slightly pushing forward into his mouth wanting more, needing more._

 _"Draco" she half moaned_

 _But he ignored her still assaulting her wet cunt._

 _"Please...argh Dra...co...please"_

 _Finally hearing his goddesses cries of pleasure he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Using a finger to wipe some of her juice off his chin as he then placed the finger in his mouth sucking that sweet honey off it as he starred into her eyes._

 _God what was he doing to her, torturing her like that. But she needed more of him_

 _"Please Draco"_

 _Smirking he asked_

 _"Please Draco what?" His own voice full of heated desire_

 _She almost cried as she begged him_

 _"FUCK ME!"_

 _He smirk widened as he conjured a soft rug using wand less magic and pulling his goddess upon in, her little fingers trying to undo the ties on his pants._

 _"So eager my princess" he chuckled as he brushed her fingers away, removing his leather pants in a swift move. His boxers joining them next to her discarded dress._

 _Leaning down he captured her lips again as he lined up, his head gently rubbing against her wet slit, teasing her more, she moaned in the kiss then pulled away_

 _"FUCK ME NOW DRACO MALFOY OR soo hel...arghhhh"_

 _In her heated demand he had taken her by surprise and forced his entire thick fat length into her drenching core. He had felt the barrier and had pushed through it forcibly. Causing her painful outburst._

 _She was a virgin after all._

 _He stopped as he waited looking into her surprised face, kissing her gently._

 _"Sorry for the pain sweetness, but I promise it will get better" he whispered in her ear._

 _She shivered, the pain was nothing to the mounting pleasure she had felt, the fullness and completeness at having him in her, thats what had shocked her._

 _Moving her hips she finally kissed him back as she spoke_

 _"Draco..., please...please fuck me"_

 _His innocent goddess was defiantly making it hard for him to keep hold on his control but it was slipping with each of her kisses and beautiful words._

 _Giving into her desire he began pulling all the way almost out then suddenly forcing himself back into her extremely tight wet cunt. Oh god he almost lost it just from that, she was amazing, the way her little pussy seem to take him and clench around him was just pure heaven._

 _Her hips began moving more, wanting more, her hands going around his neck as the intertwined into his white blonde hair, pulling him down for more kisses._

 _Draco gave in, thrusting now harder and faster and her moaning demands, kissing and nibbling her soft flesh, his own groans and moans of desire adding to her own._

 _"So beautiful...all mine...my sweet goddess"_

 _Hermione was getting so close with each of Draco's hard thrusts, hitting that soft little spot just inside, she didn't know how much longer she could withstand this onslaught as the heat was so intense._

 _"Draco...im...fuck...Draco"_

 _"Come for me princess"_

 _"Fuckkk...Dracoooooooo" She screamed, her whole body erupting into a violent orgasm, her release was so intense, her fingers digging into his back leaving crescent moons, her quivering body was a huge nerve feeling so sensitive._

 _It was at that point that sent Draco into his own orgasm, her tight walls clenching tightly around his cock sending his seed spilling into her warmth, without thinking he leaned into the crook of her neck kissing that delicate spot and then bit hard as he came, her convulsions making his just as intense as her cunt milked him of every single last drop of seed._

 _They lay together like that for what seemed forever until Draco finally gently pulled out of her, her own pussy seem to clench around it indicating it didn't want to give it up._

 _Rolling to the side he finally sat up and saw the proof of her lost virginity on her legs along with their cum. Using wand less magic again he cleaned her up then himself then conjuring a blanket placing it over her body, but not before throwing a few protection spells around the area, not wanting to be disturbed._

 _Draco lay back down upon the blanket looking into the now sleeping goddess, she looked so perfect, so beautiful, so his. He was even more surprised when he pulled her closer to snuggle with her, something he never did with his other conquests, yet her body seem to fit so perfectly between his own. Letting sleep overtake him he whispered "Im going to Marry you Princess"_

 _It was not until the next morning a hunger over, half dressed Blaise woke him from that perfect sleep of his, his dreams all misty with images of his goddess marrying him._

 _As Blaise stumbled into the middle of the maze he spoke_

 _"Fuck Draco, what the hell happened to you?" His hand resting against his head_

 _Draco sat up looking around seeing no trace of his goddess, had it been a dream? But what about the blankets?_

 _"Yo man whats that on your back? Wow who'd you do last night mate? She got you good with her nails" Blaise indicated the half crescent moon marks in his back._

 _It wasnt a dream. But he couldn't help the wave of disappointment, she had left him, given him her virginity and left...not even a single note._

* * *

Draco had tried searching for years for his goddess but was unable to see her again, even going as far as asking the guests at the ball, no one had apparently seen a witch dressed as a goddess, Draco was so desperate that he asked Potter, but his reply only confused him, typical I mean who says "Malfoy there was no one dressed as a goddess at the party, Hermione mentioned she'd go as a nymph but chickened out being to upset that Ron dumped her"

Draco didn't give a crap out Weaslebee's issues or the no-it-all but he did feel a twinge of sadness for her, he couldn't deny she was a clever girl and deserved better then the freckled face Weasel...wait what the fuck? Its Hermione Granger you dickhead snap out of it, most annoying no it all witch of all time!

The mystery on who the girl was just made things worse, some even thinking he'd made it up or had drunken to much except he had proof, since that night those cresent moons had not left his flesh. His back forever marked with them, not even healing potions or the witches at St mungo's could remove them. Draco was pleased, it was proof he wasnt crazy and she did exist.

* * *

 **1 Month before the Halloween Party**

"Mr Zabini your 2 o clock is here"

"Let them in please Jessie"

"Yes Sir"

Blaise readjusted his tie around his neck and smoothed over his hair. He had become a part owner in Malfoy Industries not long after Graduation. Being second in charge he usually dealt with the big bosses from other companies and many of the Ministries bumbling idiots, but today he was dealing with the Ministries own Attorney, he didn't even now their name, just some big wig who was good at their job and never lost a case involving the Ministry.

The attorney was here to discuss something very different however well sort of.

A week ago Blaise was leaving the office late and on his way to the leaky cauldron to have a few fire whiskies he bumped into a seer, if you could call her one, it was non other then Professor Trelawny. And once he'd bumped her she began in her raspy weird voice

 ** _"They came together for lust 5 years ago at the Castle's Ball,innocence was lost, but both was bitten by loves nightmarish nature,the ritual incomplete, yet both marking the other, should the gods be refused this union by all hallows eve the pair shall perish in deaths welcome embrace"_**

So apparently this was a prophecy but about who Blaise had no idea except, well maybe he had a thought but the ministry wanted his full corporation to keep his mouth shut, turns out the Ministry was very big on keeping prophecy's a secret.

Blaise grumbled about stupid ministers when his office door opened and in walked

"GRANGER?!" Blaise practically shouted, for there in a tight form fitting black pencil skirt, white button up shirt and black blazer in closed in stilettos was Hermione Granger, and dammmmnnnn did she look hot, her frizzy mane now swept up into a ponytail, the curls seemed sleeker, more manageable, no makeup covered her face besides lip balm, but she didn't need it, her eyelashes naturally dark and long enhancing her honey colored eyes.

"Mr Zabini if you've finished with your uncalled for and inappropriate outburst I would like for you to look over these papers"

Blaise just sat starring at the brunette, the skirt clinging to legs that went on forever, her hips perfectly rounded and then that tiny waist and wait omg are those? Omg that look mouth watering, just to touch one of her breasts...Blaise thoughts had defiantly taken over the still open mouthed man.

Hermione huffed impatiently and went over to the vacant chair facing opposite him on the other side of his desk, sitting down she handed over the folder she was carrying.

"Mr Zabini please read through these carefully before signing them" She said as she offered him a quill.

Blaise finally shoke those thoughts from his mind. Holy Merlin shit balls the no it all book worm looked like a very very hot well book worm, or rather a secretary, no a school teacher who needed to be shown how to properly teach, Blaise's thoughts where losing proper reasoning again.

Finally clearing his throat he spoke

"What exactly are they, Miss Granger?" He asked wondering if she was single

"They are forms indicating you will not speak of the prophecy you over heard the other week other should you mutter a word to anyone else besides myself or a proper Minister on this case then you will earn a one way ticket to Azkaban" She stated

Yes Granger defiantly needed to be taught a lesson, with a ruler to that sweet ass of her's. Omg Blaise snap out of it, what was this women doing? Why was she effecting him so? It was insane. Blaise Zabini did not drool over a simple women, even if she was extremely attractive. No it was simply shock, he'd never expected beneath those baggy robes she's always worn was a very delicious sight. Delicious? Omg thats it, he'd been spending to much time with his Goddess Obsessed friend, delicious was a Malfoy word not Zabini.

Blaise had a sudden curious thought. Unable to help himself he asked

"What if I know who the prophecy is about?"

Hermione starred wide eyes at him, shocked at was that fear he saw flutter across her face?

After moments of silence "Hermione?"

"Oh um well I doubt you do, the prophecy mentioned no names, how can you possibly now?" She answered in a condescending tone.

Blaise lowered his eyebrows. He had come to the conclusion on it being Draco, still remembering the goddess story, but the way Hermione spoke was almost to sketchy.

Deciding to play dumb he replied

"Your probably right Miss Granger, smartest witch of our age and all, it was silly of me to think it, it just reminded me of my friend who had a strange incident years ago at the End of War ball, something about a goddess seducing him and leaving marks all over him, strange that to this day those marks are still on his back"

In that instant Hermione's hand flew to her neck.

Blaise chuckled

"Gotcha Granger, it is you! Let me guess concealment charm?" He chuckled

"I have no idea what your talking abou..."

"Oh shut up Granger, I aint that dumb, and you no damn well Draco is like my brother, we tell each other everything"

At this comment Hermione blushed furiously

"Keep your knickers on he didn't give me details but if this prophecy is true and you guys accidentally performed some mating love ritual then I am assuming your just as irritated and lonely not being with Draco"

Hermione huffed again

"I will not let a silly prophecy dictate my fate Mr Zabini" She spoke her voice going a litter higher.

"Tell that to Lord Voldypants and Potter! Yea I know all about that one two. You cant possibly be trying to ignore this right? You have to finish what you guys started! If not for your own then for Draco, he is a git but he's my best mate as well."

"You don't understand Blaise, I've researched the ritual we began, do you know what we have to do to finish it?"

"No but Im sure its not as bad a dying right?"

Hermione's eyes watered. Maybe it could be worse then he thought.

"We have to drink each others blood while um...um" At her blushed face

"Sex Granger! You can say it, we aint little kids anymore!"

"No its not sex, while where in the middle of Orgasiming at the same time!" She finished irritated at being forced to say it out loud.

"Oh!"

"Oh thats not all, that is the claiming then we have to pledge ourselves to one another!"

"You mean like marriage"

"Yes only it has to be done within five minutes of the orgasms or poof we dead! So you see Mr Zabini why I am a little reluctant to this!"

"Jeez, wow, talk about mood killer"

"Mood Killer! Mood KILLER! Zabini are you listening to me, how the fuck am I meant to do this to a man who thinks im nothing more then a dirty mudblood!?"

Blaise could see the tears spring forth, one thing that always got him was a distressed damsel, he knew real tears when he saw them. Getting up and walking over to her he gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Look Granger I'll be honest with you, Draco isn't the kid you knew at Hogwarts, he will kill me for saying this but all that mudblood crap was because of his parents that and he hated the fact that you where friends with Pothead and Weasly, he actually admired and was crushing on you pretty bad back then. Yea he can still be an arrogant, cock headed git, but he's a damn good smart one, even you have to admit all your arguing with him was sexual tension between the two of you!"

Hermione stared wide eyed at Blaise, did he just say all this to make her feel better about her situation.

Like what the hell?

For the past five years Hermione had been trying to suppress the dreams and memory's of said Slytherin. She had woken the next morning of that night feeling wonderful but also suddenly aware of what she'd done, her mask now askew she ran to the apparition point and apparated straight home. Never mentioning it to anyone except Luna, her only friend since Hogwarts.

Hermione had lost touch with the boys after the Lavender insitdent, Ron thinking it was ok to assume Hermione was their personal encyclopedia while Harry had no back bone to stand up to his fame whore friend and always take his side.

Luna was the only one who she occasional saw, but she was always in a dreamy state that Hermione assumed no one would ever believe her should she spill the beans.

The worst part of it was since that night Hermione had nothing but failed dates and rotten almost sexual relationships, It was like her body would betray her, refusing to give into any man who tried to become intimate with her. Freezing up and hating any man touching her, it was even painful having a man try to kiss her, was it the same for Draco?.

Fucking bloody Draco Malfoy, this was all his fault. After the prophecy was heard and recorded it didn't take long for Hermione to figure out it was her, it made sense, looking up mating rituals she'd found one of the first ancient rituals performed by witches and wizards thousands of years ago, known then as pagans.

The ritual supposedly invoked the goddess of love and sexual desire assisting the couple to consummate and in a weird way marry. The ritual had to be performed on the night of a full moon in the arms of mother nature underneath a marble tome during a time peace or sacred celebration.

So technically the marbled seat bench in the maze was considered one. And with the war being over and the Ministry's ball. Bloody fucking Malfoy had to bite her.

The ritual said the marks where a reminder to all that they where together, almost like a wedding ring only normally in ancient times it was a bite to the left wrist. They would heal over then be forever scared.

Explained why the neck bite mark hadn't disappeared in over five years.

The only thing that didn't make sense was the last part of the ritual. It said the union was considered an offering to the gods, if the union was always almost successful stating if they weren't destined mates they'd die within minutes of the ritual for tricking the goddess into thinking their union was of pure love!.

Mate? What was she a breeding mare?

Hermione didn't have feelings for Draco. Did she? Ok if she had to admit it all those arguments with him angered her to the core, but not in the way Ron or Ginny angered her, no she always felt frustrated, hot, flustered, out of breath and in need of a release.

And the stupid git had grown into an extremely sexy guy with very impressive ahem...

Only Luna knew how she really felt being fucked by Draco that night, she felt free and alive, yet possessed and owned by the very man torturing her body with pleasure. She had felt guilt and emptiness at leaving him but refused to let such childish feelings get in her way.

Her career was more important to her, and to prove to men she could be successful bright and Attractive at the same time.

Yet here she was wondering if she could give up her life to said man, what about him, would he be so willingly give up his life to be with her, why would he. It was bad enough she'd just missed this months full moon, the next one wasnt until Halloween itself.

Blaise seeing Hermione's distress still toke charge.

"Ok Granger this is what we are going to do, your going to go use your brilliant brain and find any loophole out of this, you have less then a month but if you fail then you will save my friend"

"But Blaise"

"No buts Granger look there is more I might not be telling you and I think your going to be surprised, just research and if you cant find your answer come to me the day before Halloween and I'll help you"

That was a month ago, she'd searched high and low all over magical England, wales, Scotland, Ireland, even going as far as Rome to find something that would help but again she came up empty. Hermoine still hadnt seen Draco and Blaise had told her it best not to tell him, why she didnt know, something about for his own good.

So here she was again in Blaise's office at the end of her rope desperate to find another way out of NOT dieing.

Blaise interrupted her thoughts

"I want you to go through with it not just to keep Draco alive but because he well its hard to explain"

"Try Zabini"

"OK fine, Draco needs you, so much more then you know, and I think you need him, I am not blind Granger I can see the same expression on your face thats been on his for the last five years - heartache. Look I know its not going to be easy but please trust me for once. I have a little grumple tilg who has me convinced this will be the best thing for both of you"

"Whats a grumple til...LUNA! She told you! I am so going to hex her into next week, wait why are you talking to Luna?"

Blaise blushed

"Ummmm well you see its"

"Well well well the infamous Blaise Zabini has been trapped by the whimsical Ravenclaw, such scandle what will the Prophet say?" Hermione teased a still scarlet Blaise.

"Yea ok lets not go into it ok, just trust me Granger, go to the party tomorrow and let go, you might be surprised by what happens"

* * *

Draco was a bundle of nerves and it was driving Blaise mad, he couldn't just come out and say hey guess what I know why your a complete mess and you have to participate in some ancient ritual basically Marrying Hermione Granger while fucking her senseless. Yes that would totally help his uptight friend.

Draco emerged from his room half an hour into the party, he couldn't explain why but he felt highly on edge, almost like he was expecting to see her tonight? His mysterious goddess, impossible Draco knew all the women attending tonight maybe minus Blaise's date and a few of her friends but they where probably the same bimbo's he'd always slept with to trashy and fake unlike his princess.

Being Halloween it was an excuse to dress up, Blaise going as a rather convincing old school vampire, slicked back black hair, cape and pale face, it was a little comical from his perspective yet it did nothing to deter the little blonde hanging off him, some tree sprite he guessed from her leaves tangled in her hair and dress. Wait that blonde was that? No way Loony Luna...o this was to good he'd have to make sure he got photos of tonight.

As he finished surveying the crowd, disappointed again at no sight of his goddess he descended the stairs of the Manor leading into the ballroom. Passing a mirror on the way, he did cut quiet a nice image, having recently watched a whole lot of vampire muggle films with Blaise, Draco had immediately decided on going as the Notorious Vampire Le-stat from Queen of the damned, he reminded so much of himself the very essence of being the bad boy with the airy arrogance. If only he could find his own queen.

Taking his drink from the bar Draco turned to be faced with a smiling Blaise.

"Ok lay of the pixie dust Blaise your creeping me out" Malfoy spoke then sipping his dragon's breath

"Haha very funny you know I quit that stuff years ago same as you"

"Yea yea just like we quit all the other bad but oh so good bad shit in our lives" Draco replied defeated at that memory

"Yea but look at what we gained, owners of your family's company and millions, hot girls throwing themselves at us and the best tasting alcohol money could buy"

"Speaking of girls since when did you like the loony type?"

"Shove off Malfoy, she's not a loony, shes actually really nice and sweet"

Draco raised his eyes, Blaise spoke with a soft fondness in his voice

"Argghhh Blaise you ok?" Blaise had seem to of gone off into a dreamy haze until a tug at his arm brought him out of it

It was said girl, Draco watched as she stood on tippy toes and whispered into his ear, then turning to Draco he smiled, almost evilly, like he was about to committee a treacherous yet pleasurable crime.

"Got a surprise for ya mate, couldn't have you listening to the Veela band without some entertainment" Blaise spoke as he seem to steer Draco towards the ballrooms opened doors that lead out onto the balcony and down to the Manor's gardens.

Draco watched as the crowd parted, little magical lights dancing around a figure walking in covered in a black cape and hood. The music began an exotic melody, the figure removing the robe revealing

"Goddess" Draco muttered. He watched with amazement at the women now swaying her hips seductivly to the music, his goddess had arrived, she was wearing a white ankle length skirt covered in a gold belt with jewels, her ankles adorned with gold anklets, her feet bare on the marble floor, her flat stomach was exposed as well as those tantalising curvy hips, a white and gold jeweled bikin top trying to cover her breasts with as much modesty would allow. Her bruntte locks in a high pontail with a few inticate braids as the rest cascaded down her back into soft alluring curls. Her eyes covered again with a jewelled gold mask. Those honey eyes burning with lust.

Draco was dumbstruck as he watched his goddess dance so provocatively, he glimpsed a love bite on her neck one identical to the one he'd given her that night, again proof she was real.

His goddess seem to dance closer now to him beckoning him. Without thinking he reached out his hand to grab her's but she slipped out of his grasps leaving behind her fruity scent and beautiful bells of laughter.

He growled a little moving forward again towards her and again he grasped at thin air. Annoyed at the game she was playing he shot her the most threatening glare of "YOUR MINE" ever.

She giggled after a shudder ran though her body spinning on her feet and dashing towards the open doors. Oh the hunt was on. Draco sprinted after the vixen. The crowd's questioning glares being subdued by Blaise as he announced the Veela band.

Draco raced down the balcony stairs looking out over the estate seeing his goddess run towards his own personal garden. Of course she'd try and hide in their he smirked. Her scent leading him onward.

Once passing under the wisteria archway Draco looked around his garden, it was not like any others perfectly presented set in a certain style, no this garden screamed freedom, a windy pebble path leading through over grown willow trees and past more wisteria that led to a clear patch of grass in the middle which is where he had a rough marbled seat, his favorite escape place in times of stress.

It was there that he found his little minx, she was hiding behind one of the willow trees unaware of his presence, he slowly and very quietly stalked up behind her grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to come pressed up against his chest.

"Caught you goddess" He smirked

She'd almost screamed at his sudden grasp but then bit down once she looked up into liquid mercury eyes burning with desire.

Draco wanted to speak to his goddess ask her why didn't she tell him who she was and why did she leave him but something primal toke over him. His instincts told him non of it mattered as long as he could have her again, **NOW**!

Hermione shivered again as Draco looked down into her eyes, she had been so nervous and frightened about tonight but upon seeing him it fled, the desire and instinct for him to take her now was taking control.

Draco pulled her round the tree and onto the soft grassy patch pinning her to the ground his lips seeking her's out.

He was like a drug the more she tasted the more she needed as his hands traveled down her body.

"Malfoy...Mal..foy" she tried to get him to stop not that she was trying very hard, she needed to tell him at least who she was, make him understand.

Finally pulling what little strength she had she pushed his shoulders making him half sit above her looking down, just seeing his lust filled eyes was enough to make her wet to the core.

"Draco we have to talk" She barely whispered, her own lust trying to take over.

"Later" he growled bending down again and capturing her lips. She smiled into his kiss realizing talking was clearly off the table, she silently prayed that tomorrow he could forgive her for what she was going to do.

Feeling adventurous Hermione pushed her body up against Draco's causing his own little moan, holding onto his shoulders she quickly flipped them as she now was straddling his, kissing his lips as she then trailed hot kisses down his strong jaw and neck, grateful he'd worn no shirt, she wanted to touch every inch of him, taste and lick, smirking herself she trailed down to his leather pants, taking her time kissing his abs as her fingers teasingly undid his cords on his pants, then taking even longer to pull them down.

Draco was trying to be patient but his little goddess wasnt making it easy, her kisses where like little shock waves of heat, the pressure building. He watched as her eyes smiled back into his teasingly. Merlin's beard she was amazing. He hadn't even noticed she'd taken off his pants as she firmly grasped his throbbing cock between her little fingers bringing a sharp gasp from his lips

"Fuck...goddess" He moaned

She smiled and giggled teasingly again, he then was met with the most amazing sight as he watched her hungry lips part and kiss the head of his dick, using her tongue to slide over the slit licking up his pre cum, again another sharp gasp.

Hermione was loving how she could make Draco moan like that, she was even more surprised at how much she was enjoying licking and kissing his cock, feeling it pulse between her fingers. It wasnt just empowering but something else, a little possessive as if to say this is my man and his dick belongs to me, here I'll prove it.

She began taking him further into her mouth unable to take him all the way he was just to big, this only made her hum with pride. Hermione then slowly slid him back out ever so gently grazing her teeth along his shaft bringing more groans and moans, deciding she'd tortured him enough she began picking up a rhythm sucking a licking him as her head bobbed up and down.

Draco's hips instinctively pushed further towards his princesses mouth. Grasping on her head as he ran his fingers through her hair.

He was getting close but not yet, he didn't want to cum in her mouth, maybe at another time but now he desperately wanted to feel her tight hot cunt wrapped around his cock, not that her mouth wasnt doing a fabulous job cause it was it literally was mind blowing but he needed to feel her body pressed up against his, feel her marvelous curves and soft skin.

"Princess fuck...fuck I need you princess" he growled as he pulled her up off him, his dick missing the contact immediately.

Throwing her back down against the grass he kissed down her neck, as he hit the mark he'd left her 5 years ago, she almost bucked her hips against him, moaning "fu...c...k" as her body arched up against his. Oh this was perfect. He didn't care how or why he just knew her mark when touched would make her close to the point of orgasiming. Being gentle now he licked the spot and kissed it bringing more moans from his goddess. His free hand pulling her skirt up as his fingers traced up her thighs, he shouldn't be surprised but he still was at finding again she was wearing no underwear as he began stroking her folds, every now and then gently pinching her clit, her hips began moving against his hand wanting more looking for that sweet release of this torture.

With his other hand in one swift movement had ripped her bikini top off, looking at those perfect white orbs, bending down and taking each one in his mouth sucking and licking, nibbling and biting her nipples

"Draco...please...Draco I...I need you...please."

Pulling away he smirked down at her

"Please what?" His fingers still tracing her lips

"Please Draco" tears almost forming in her honey orbs he still asked again

"Please what goddess?" This time forcing a finger into her sopping went cunt bringing a sudden gasp as she arched against his body then pulling it out slowly, bringing it up to his mouth he sucked the fluids of his digit making sure she watched.

She half growled like a women possessed "FUCK ME" she screamed

He smirked his famous Malfoy smirk, ripping her skirt as he pulled her legs apart and entered her hard and rough, her gasps and moans adding to his own groans.

She was still so tight after all these years, pushing away thoughts of her being with another man. Her pussy walls clenching and holding his cock. He couldn't explain it but he felt so safe and warm in her arms, his hard cock buried deep inside her. It felt complete. He was defiantly making sure he wouldn't lose her this time.

Draco toke his time slowly pulling out and entering her again, oh No Hermione didn't have the patience for that her body already on fire from the building pressure, remembering how he touched her mark and brought forth a wave of pleasure she decided to see if it worked for him.

Running her hands through his hair she traced them down his back to where she believed his marks where she waited till he pushed roughly back into her and as he did hitting that oh so sweet spot she dug her nails in, and was pleased with his sudden outburst

"FUCKING HELL"

Looking down into her smiling face after he recovered he muttered to her

"Little minx, you did that deliberately"

She smiled back up at him innocently. Oh so she wanted to play it like that. FINE

He then picked up the pace dramatically, going faster, harder rougher.

Hermione barely had time to regain her senses as Draco assaulted her body again with building pleasure. She was going to be sore tomorrow from this brutal attack but it was so worth it she thought to herself as his lips came crashing down onto her. Her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as he seem to go faster now.

Hermione was close, but she needed Draco to come at the same time. This was hard trying not to lose that building pleasure as she tried to think. Then decided to let go and go with instincts

"Draco...Im so close...fuck...baby come with me!" She begged her dragon.

He growled into her ear at this demand, urging his orgasm to come as she did

Hermione dragged her nails down his back bringing him much closer. Actually it worked

Draco came hard, his seed spilling into her warm welcoming cunt. Hermione felt his seed burst within her bringing her own orgasm, her body spasming and clenching around him. Not thinking she pulled his head down to her turning it and bit hard into his neck as his orgasm continued in wave after wave of explosive pleasure.

Draco was amazed at the feeling his little goddess was giving him even after he came, her tight pussy milking him of every last drop, her biting was surprisingly pleasurable and not painful. Feeling the urge to return the favor he moved his lips over her own mark and bit down, tasting her salty cooper blood flow into his mouth. It had a sweet aftertaste.

After both had had a chance to catch their breaths Draco grabbed her left wrist pulling out his wand which hadn't rolled far from where they where. He quickly mouthed a binding spell, a red ribbon wrapping around her wrist joining onto his. The ribbon glowing then staying there as he put his wand away.

Draco smirked down into her surprised and curious expression

"I'm not letting you run away again my goddess, I've spent five years being tortured by your memory so forgive me but I am possessive of my things especially when they have a tenancy to disappear"

Hermione couldn't believe it, Draco had just tied himself to her, the ribbon very strong and unyielding, clearly she wasnt going anywhere just yet. Wait he'd just admitting to binding himself to her. Would it be enough?

"Trust me Draco, I'm not leaving you again this time, I'm all yours" She spoke without even thinking pulling with her free hand his head down as she captured his lips in a passionate and surprisingly loving kiss.

Draco conjured a blanket again falling asleep together knowing the ribbon wouldn't break until he spoke the reversible, she had admitted to staying this time but he was still cautious. He had the strong urge to not only own her body again and again but he wanted her heart. He wanted her to have his. Smiling as he let his sleep overtake him.

Hermione was feeling consciousness pull her from the hazy dreams, her left arms being slightly pulled down, she scrunched her eyes together refusing to open them just yet as she felt ghostly hands run up and down her thighs, a warm tongue licking her inner thigh, she moaned smiling, the sensation was so welcoming and amazing. Was she still dreaming?

A warm ghostly breath sent her core into a warm glow. Then ever so gently the ghostly presence licked her pussy's outer lips, the warm tongue licking up and around her clit, gently nibbling it then the warm tongue plunging into her very wet entrance.

This brought her to an almost sitting position from the sudden pleasure that surged through her along with the loud gasp that escaped her lips.

Hermione could barely take in everything as blonde hair filled her vision, their attack becoming stronger, rougher more demanding and only from a few touches, she couldn't believe how close she was.

"hmmmm Draco...Dra...cooooooo" Hermione moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her hard and suddenly, her whole body arching up as it engulfed her and exploded. Her body shaking with pure ecstasy.

As she fell back on the blanket, trying to regain her breath she felt the not so ghostly presence lay back down beside her.

She could see from the corner of her eye that he was on his side leaning up on an elbow with that infamous Malfoy smirk, the ribbon still tangled around both their wrists. Bloody git thought it was funny waking her up like that.

"Morning goddess" He spoke with a gleeful tone.

She rolled her eyes as her breathing finally slowed, but she still couldn't help but smile as she replied

"Morning Mr Malfoy!"

"Oh what happened to Draco? You where happy screaming it out last night and about a minute ago." He snarked back still smirking.

She bit back the retort she had on her lips, it was nasty and would hurt both him and herself. Telling him he didn't even no her name to scream out wouldn't go down to well.

Draco watched as his goddess face screwed up, she looked so adorable, he had a feeling she was trying to say something and it was clear as crystal what that was. She was about to retort about him not screaming out her name for not knowing it.

His goddess was about to get the shock of her life.

Leaning over her Draco spoke

"Miss Granger, open your eyes and look at me" He spoke softly

Hermione's eyes shot up straight into liquid silver. Did he just say her last name?

"Now who's using formal last names?" She asked back trying not to seem surprised at this new revelation

The smirk returned

"Wouldn't a better question be how did I know it was you and shouldn't I technically be calling you Mrs Malfoy?"

Ok now he had her attention. Pushing him off she sat up wide eyed. She couldn't speak, she was dumbstruck, what the hell did he mean Mrs Malfoy?

Getting irritated she starred into his mercury eyes and spoke

"Explain yourself DRACO and make it fast or you I might just become a widow!" She spoke softly but with dangerous venom

This only amused Draco as he reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hmmmm so beautiful...so mine." Turning back to her angry gaze he sighed and pulled back a little but still within reach, that and the ribbon wouldn't allow him to go much further.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to answer my question afterwards" He stated with determination

She still looked angry but nodded

"I didn't know it was you straight away, but I don't take it back after I did realize it was you. If to be truthful it made things easier. I found out it was you 2 years ago!" He watched at her surprised reaction

"You have no idea what you did to me that night Granger, I became obsessed with wanting you, I was determined to find you. I wont deny even going to bloody Pothead for help. Which I totally am pleased to hear you arent friends with him or Weaslbee, your to good for them, your brains is just a small part of what makes you you Hermione, those idiots never could see past their own selfish needs. "

"It was during a trip to Italy to see Blaise's mum and meeting the Italian Ministry, it just so happened that our own Ministry had sent one of their own to meet them as well. I saw you at their head office, your hair similar to the style you had it that night at the ball, and that beautiful mark I left you. I was so overwhelmed to finally see you only to be halted by the Italian Minister explaining how you Miss Granger where to be engaged to his son. Some nonsense about a peace treaty between both Ministries. I didn't buy it but then I saw you the next night having dinner with said son."

"It killed me to see you so happy Granger while another man kissed your hand and shared your beautiful smile, I was determined to put an end to it but since the war the Ministry is still so distrustful of me, it doesn't help when they threatened my own friends for my submitance. Yes they blackmailed me, either take you and watch as Blaise was dragged off to Azkaban or let you go and keep my friend safe."

"I wont deny it, it killed me, I waited patiently for the news of your wedding but it was never mentioned in the Prophet, I assumed you where sick of the media and keeping a lid on the whole affair. "

Hermione's eyes become moist. She remembered that trip, remembered how the Ministry had tried to blackmail her into Marrying that Italian pig, even going on a few dates to appease them but the man was a total pig thinking women belonged chained to a kitchen sink while he went out with his mistress. Hermione was no fool, the Ministry could not control her life like that, she was 1/ third of the golden trio, threatening to expose the Ministries dodgy deals they pulled out of the whole wedding scam peace treaty bullshit. But she hadn't gone home straight away, traveling looking for anything to keep her mind of Draco. It was only now evident that he suffered just as much as she did, all because of her foolishness at refusing to give in to emotion and body desires.

"Besides looking for you I went on my own hunt for a reason behind the lovely marks you left on my back, it wasnt until a old witch doctor from Mexico told me we had enacted an ancient ritual, one that would cause us death if we didn't complete it, she also informed me it was a ritual created by our ancestors as a way of marrying and summoning the goddess of sex to help display our love and completeness by giving in to one another"

"You are a smart women Granger but clearly forgot you weren't the only one who CAN read!" He added chuckling at her surprised attitude to him doing his own research.

"And before you go all goody goody on me by bringing up logic and reasoning then let me tell you this, Granger that goddess I made love to that night at the ball I swore I would Marry! Whatever it toke me. But what will surprise you is just before the war with the Dark Lord my parents where preparing to look for my future bride, don't look so surprised you no that ancient pureblood families believe in arrange marriages. Anyway because I am the male heir my parents did consider my opinion only a little. To my surprise you where my first choice. My only choice. Of course my parents thought I was being a git playing games but its the truth. Going through what my parents thought what made a perfect bride I created my own list - My bride had to be beautiful, intelligent, not a clueless bimbo, able to hold a conversation, is passionate about life and not make up or gossip. Not vapid or self absorbed, loyal, strong willed and independent, being a virgin was a perk and not a must but since I've had the privilege of being given yours makes it so much sweeter. I know what we did last night, I knew it was you I was binding myself too, but I wasnt sure if you wanted too or would so the rope around your wrist was my extra insurance policy, and No I wont remove it just yet, I know you to well Hermione, I told you before Im possessive of my things!"

"But I'm not a pure blood" Hermione blurted out

"Granger haven't you been listening? Blood purity doesn't matter to me, it never did, Look Im sorry for being a real dick head to you at school and for hurting you all those years but since Im being honest and all you might as well no why I payed out on you so much, it was nothing to do with your blood stayus, heck your probably the most talented and magical witch I know, who gives a Merlin's dick who your parents are, I didn't like that you hung out with two deauchbags who used you for your smarts and ignored the fact that you where actually a beautiful charming witch who was very clever.

Remember how Theo used to call Pansy a slut and whore back at Hogwarts?! It was to get her attention, I wont deny the male species can be a bit dense when it comes to attracting the opposite sex especially during our teenage years.

My point is Hermione, this is something I've thought out Properly as I am sure you have which is why your pulling that face right now, your brain is over thinking things so why don't you just stop thinking to much, besides you have a few questions I want answered now that I've explained myself"

He hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire time he had explained himself, being honest and up front about everything. He waited for her response, her eyes now cast down at the ribbon then to her nakedness blushing as she yanked the blanket under her chin bringing a silent chuckle from himself, it was amazing one minute she could be a sexy wild cat then next the innocent little book worm, oh he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with his witch, his wife!

Hermione finally looked up, she processed most of what he'd just said but a few things still where unclear to her, deciding to wait she nodded waiting for his questions.

He toke a deep breath as he asked her the first question, he was worried about her answer but they needed to start our their marriage a little more honest then their very fast courtship.

"Why where you engaged to the Italian Minister's son and why didn't you marry him?"

Hermione was a little startled by the tone in Draco's voice, dare she say it he sounded very jealous, seeing the stern look in his grey eyes and the way he shoulders seem tensed. Yep he was jealous.

She couldn't help but smile, maybe Draco did in fact care for her more then she was letting herself believe.

Hermione answered quickly seeing his face becoming a little uneasy.

"First off the engagement wasnt something I was aware of until that night you saw me at dinner with that pig, it was the work of our own Ministries doing, conspiring behind my back hoping to gain favor with the Italians. What our stupid Minister forgot was it was me they where dealing with. It didn't take long for me to persuade the Ministry to drop all such negotiations"

Draco had stiffened at hearing how the Ministry had tried to force Hermione into an engagement but was more curious at the way she said persuade and negotiations.

"How did you manage that?" he asked

"Oh simple I just reminded them that even thought the rest of the golden trio had turned dodgy didn't mean I was and that rest of the wizarding population would love to hear just exactly how they run the ministry!"

"Why how very Slytherin of you" he added smirking. His own little goddess was just as good at blackmailing.

She blushed before adding

"They gave me no other choice, there was no way in hell i'd marry a man who I didn't know especially one with such little views on women's rights" she shuddered once she finished remembering the way he had kissed her hand that night almost devouring her hand.

"Anymore questions Mr Malfoy?" she added feeling a little more confident

"Yes my darling Mrs Malfoy!" he replied smirking at her embarrassment.

"What happened after the fake engagement? You kinda disappeared of the magical radar so to speak?"

Hermione looked down, her cheeks heating with the blush, she didn't want to tell him, she just wasnt ready to give him that much power

Draco seeing her sudden change gently placed his hand underneath her chin lifting it up as he looked down into her honey orbs

"Hermione please what happened?"

His voice so honest so sincere so pleading pulled at her heart strings, gods he was amazing.

"I...I went on an extended holiday per say" she replied softly

"What do you mean per say?" he pushed a little

Looking down again she gulped, she might as well heck they where technically married!

"It was my own well research mission and to try and well remove a certain hex I thought I was under!" ok so she didn't say it EXACTLY

"HEX? What hex? who hurt you princess?" Draco quickly blurted out as he pulled her closer to him in a protective manner.

Hermione's heart raced, he was really concerned for her, it was literally starring her in the face! Why was it hard for her to accept the possibility that he actually did feel the same.

Blushing a shade even redder still unable to look into his eyes she stammered

"You"

Draco pulled back confused. What did she mean he hexed her? Her honey orbs finally looking into his as she answered

"I...I couldn't forget you, I was well I was trying to find a magical explanation for well the way I couldn't seem to stop thinking about you!"

HOLY MERLINS BALLS Draco thought

She had been just as tormented as himself, he thought she might but from the sounds of her voice cracking it sounded like she'd been just a unhappy, restless and frustrated. Her smart little brain trying to find a reason just as he had until 2 years ago when he'd figured it was her, realizing he'd fallen very fast for the very sexy Gryffindor. Was that what had happened to her as well? Had she realized that? Is that why she was here and completed the ritual with him last night?

Looking into her now teary eyes he asked

"Hermione why'd you come back? Why did you complete the ritual last night?!"

He knew, it explained why she'd bitten him and had sucked a little on his throat the way she had right when the both orgasmed last night, he wanted to so badly but was willing to wait, to court her properly before finishing it but her response last night clearly meant she was happy with being married to him.

She blushed again but this wasnt like before when she'd gone all cute and innocent trying to hide her feelings no this was something else. Wait had he been wrong? Did she not feel the same.

"Well at first it was because I didn't want you to die" she answered

"Wait what?" Now he was confused

"Draco please please I..."She closed her eyes and toke in a deep breath, where was her Gryffindor bravery when she needed it. Come on Granger she scolded herself, he'd clearly made it very clear he wanted her so maybe he wouldn't take it so bad...maybe!

"Draco you have to know that I was actually planning on talking to you last night, actually I'd planned to speak to you around Christmas about our situation when I was on holidays and things at the Ministry wouldn't be so hectic, but something made this a number one priority. "

He nodded for her to go on

"I've know about the ritual for a while but it was hard for me to comes to term with it. I mean if we completed it and we weren't meant to be the poof we would of died"

Draco nodded again, he knew this was the risk but he also knew it wouldn't happen, he'd already told her how he thought her his perfect match both pyshcially and emotionally

"Well the thing is roughly a month ago someone heard a new prophecy about this, about us" she said pointing between the two of them.

He narrowed his eyes now with concern.

"The Prophecy was, is we didn't finish the ritual before Halloween then we'd both die!" she whispered the last bit looking down waiting for an explosion of sorts.

Draco had instantly gone silent and stiff. They'd both die? Was that why she did it last night? Just to save her skin? She had said though she didn't want him to die! Was that why she did it then? Because she didn't want him to die? Her and her bleeding Gryffindor heart! Always trying to be noble saving everyone. That was it wasnt it, it was out of pity.

But then why hadn't they both died after the ritual if it had been wrong. It said if they weren't meant to be right which he already knew they'd be perfect but it never said they'd gotten to that perfect spot yet, it never said perfect in a soulmate way did it? What if she was just perfect for him in keeping him safe! Not actually loving him.!

He felt cold inside suddenly but he was a clever Slytherin, he had to be rational about this

"What exactly did the prophecy say?" He asked in a very cold tone making Hermione jump

"Oh ummm ""They came together for lust 5 years ago at the Castle's Ball,innocence was lost, but both was bitten by loves nightmarish nature,the ritual incomplete, yet both marking the other, should the gods be refused this union by all hallows eve the pair shall perish in deaths welcome embrace" She recited the prophecy from memory. Though it was the first time she actually considered the words of it.

Draco's mind was running through every word in his head, yes they'd fucked that night in lust and heated desire but bitten by love? Had they both already felt love then? Was it possible?

Why was this union so important? Why did the supposed gods want this union and why be punished by death? From all the readings he'd done their ritual was the first to not be completed the same night it began did that me the ancients put a spell upon the ritual to make sure it was completed? A time limit per say? No it didn't make sense.

"Who spoke the prophecy?" He asked in the same cold tone. Another jump from the now fully covered women in the blanket

"Professor Trelawny"

"Who witnessed it!"

"Ummm Draco I'm not sure...

"Who Witnessed it!" He asked again his voice lower and threatening.

He'd never hurt her, gods no he could never but his mind in over drive had a sneaky suspicion about this whole mess.

"Blaise!"

"Blaise! As in!"

"Yes" she answered at his shocked expression.

He suddenly stood in all his nakedness yanking her with him the blanket gripped in one hand

"Draco what the?"

"Hold tight!" he told her wrapping his arms about her, apparating into his study room back into the manor (something that only a Malfoy could do on the Manor's grounds and something he would have to tell his new wife)

Letting her go gently placing her into his large chair he conjured himself a pair of sweat pants putting them on before turning to a portrait of a snoozing grumpy old looking wizard.

"You can pretend your asleep all you want old man but I'm not buying it, now please go and Bring Mr Dumbledore here for me!" He threatened the painting. The wizard opening his eyes as he muttered

"Ungrateful little spawn should have manners!" As he disappeared.

He turned to see a wide eyed Hermione starring at him.

" Dumbledore wasnt as clean cut as your little friends wanted to believe, Trelawny is a seer but her powers where very limited and weak, Dumbledore kinda forced it out of her along with making sure she had a few premonitions he WANTED to happen! The prophecy about Potter wasnt her doing, it was Dumbledore's, he new Voldyshit was winning and the Order needed a Hero what better way then to strike fear into the death eaters Heart and give the Order hope then having a prophecy about a baby who could kill Voldywort?! Dumbledore just didn't expect Voldyport to try and kill said baby while he was well a Baby!"

Hermione was still wide eyed turning her head side to side as if what Draco had just said was all a lie!

Grabbing her head gently between his hands to make her stop he spoke softly.

"Your smart Hermione think about it, doesn't it seem odd that Blaise witnesses a prophecy about His best friend? I am not denying the ritual or our feelings for one another which yes we will discuss later but seeing you feel so guilty at not wanting me to die forcing yourself into this bond just isn't acceptable to me."

"But Drac...

"Hermione please just trust me on this one!"

She thought about it then nodded. Wanting to know what Draco had to prove. Was this all really Dumbledore's doing? Where her feelings real for Draco? Wait he just said the ritual was real so what was going on? The Prophecy - and her committing to because of said deadline. But she did it not just to save Draco, yea it started out like that but in the end she'd been overruled by her body's desires, needs and wants and it wanted Draco Malfoy Physically and Emotionally.

A cough brought them out of their thoughts as they turned back to the painting, the grumpy wizard resuming his spot in the seat while another wizard with a long white beard and moon glasses looked at the pair with glee.

"All right Old Man why'd you make that Prophecy?"

"Mr Malfoy its so good to see you and Miss Granger or is it Mrs Malfoy now?"

"Im not a patient man, why did you do it?" Draco's cold threatening tone returning.

Hermione wanted to berate him for being so rude to their ex dead headmaster but to be honest she was still having trouble with the fact that she was still technically nude under the heavy blanket she had wrapped around herself and the Mrs Malfoy comment Dumbledore had made.

"Does it really matter what I did Mr Malfoy? Had I left things you two would of been too stubborn and pig headed to give in to each other. I simply gave you a little push" The Headmaster replied

"Wait so you did make professor Trelawny have that premonition?" Hermoine now asked a little irritated with him.

"Do you realise we could of both died rushing into the ritual!" Draco also snapped

Dumbledore rolled his eyes as he made a pffft sound. Yes he actually rolled his eyes

"Mr Malfoy neither of you are dead so instead of spending time with your New Bride your wasting your time yelling at an old man who just needs to rest"

"Oh cut the crap Albus" Draco snapped

"DRACO!" Hermoine scolded

"What he...

"No Buts dont be so disrespectful!" Hermoine contiuned chidding him

"Hermione he could of killed you, its because of him we are in this mess, I mean because of that prophecy you forced yourself into this without wanting to!" Draco pleaded

Hands on hips with the blanket securely about her she continued

"Who said I forced Myself? I did what I did last night because of you, you stupid prat. Yes I didnt want you to die but not because I felt guilty no I did it because I couldnt immagine my life without you in it you stupid git!"

"Wait Prat! Git? Now listen here princess my mood is already at an all time high"

"Merlin's fucking balls Draco I practically tell you I did the ritual cause I love you and all you care about is me calling you a prat and git, man why do I bother!" she huffed exsaperated. She turned around ready to storm out when the ribbon tugged.

Turning she grabbed it yanking hoping it would snap with her trying to rip it. Next think it was being pulled by the other endmaking her almost run and bump into the end of it but instead strong warm arms engulfed her, gently pulling her chin up to face him, mercury liquid starred back causing her to feel a slick dampness between her legs, god merlin how could he do that with just a stare.

"I love you too Hermione!" He huskily spoke before meeting her lips with his sealing his love with the most scorching passionate kiss Hermoine thought immangiable.

The snogged up couple totally unaware of the ex Headmaster who'd already left.

* * *

"Please tell me they are fine Albus?" An irritated McGonagall asked in the Hogwarts Headmistresses Office.

"Perfectly fine, I told you it would work Minerva, now his friend Blaise I am thinking Miss Ginervera Weasly would make him an excellent companion" Dumbledore replied

"Oh no, no no more Albus, I swore No more Match making, I have a school to run!"

"Ok then how about Harry and Miss Parkinson!"

"Are you nuts Albus, Harry needs someone a little more gentle like Luna or Miss Brown, Pansy would be Perfect for Mr Ronald Weasley, he'd deffinatly burn out that extra energy she has and she'd be able to keep him in check not flirting with all his fans" McGonagall snapped back

Dumbledore's eyes twinkling as he smiled, the witch pacing back and forth in the office now not realisng she'd just fallen for his trick at making her help him.

The End!


End file.
